


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 15

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single Parents
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Promp: "Your child just pointed at me and yelled for you to look. May I ask why"





	

Central Park in primavera era un sogno: Blaine aveva interrotto la lettura per seguire uno scoiattolo che scorrazzava sulla porzione di prato su cui aveva mangiato poco fa un gruppo di ragazzi; avrebbe continuato così, se di colpo non avesse avuto la precisa sensazione di essere _osservato_.

Con una lieve ansia, si voltò alla sua sinistra e vide, una bambola stretta in pugno e due occhi verdeazzurri sgranati, un bambino che lo fissava.

Gettò un’occhiata intorno per capire se c’era un genitore ansioso da qualche parte, ma non vide niente – il bambino invece continuava a guardarlo, rapito.

– Ciao? – disse, un po’ impacciato.

– Ciao! – rispose entusiasta il bambino. Poi, senza preavviso, si voltò e corse via, verso un largo plaid su cui era seduto, tra resti di un picnic e qualche giocattolo, un uomo _dannatamente_ bello, chino su un largo album da disegno; il bambino, stessi capelli castani, notò in quel momento, gli tirò una manica e indicò pieno di frenesia in direzione di Blaine, che iniziò a sentirsi seriamente a _disagio_. Il padre (padre? Fratello maggiore?) alzò lo sguardo e poi lo diresse verso il punto che il bimbo continuava ad indicare, parlando concitatamente.

Era troppo: sperando che non stesse per piombargli addosso una denuncia per, boh, “saluto al minore”?, recuperò il tablet e la borsa e si diresse ansiosamente in direzione del plaid grigio e verde.

– Mhmm... salve – disse, osservando che il bambino (che aveva battuto le mani e fatto un saltello felice) e l’uomo non avevano in comune solo il colore dei capelli, ma anche gli occhi e la forma del naso, un po’ all’insù – Ho visto suo-ehm, il bambino indicare nella mia direzione... c’è qualche problema?

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e li abbassò imbarazzato – Mi scusi, gliel’avrò detto _mille volte_ che non si indica, _vero, James?_ , ma a quanto pare... sono mortificato, non c’è assolutamente nessun problema, non volevamo disturbarla.

Ok, da vicino quello che da lontano gli era solo sembrato un bell’uomo era _ancora_ più dannatamente bello: Blaine lanciò un’occhiata alla mano sinistra e no, nessun anello. Divorziato? Sperava sinceramente non vedovo... forse un padre single?

– Dai, papà – cinguettò il bambino, dando un’altra tiratina alla manica dell’uomo, che lo zitti con qualcosa che sembrava... un rossore sul viso?

– _James_ – sibilò.

– C’è qualche problema, James? – chiese allora Blaine, che iniziava a voler venire a capo di quella faccenda – Ho qualcosa che non va?

James si piantò di fronte a lui, sollevando la sua bambola (che non era una bambola, ma un principe Disney) affinché l’uomo la vedesse bene – Sei _uguale_ a Charming! – spiegò, eccitato.

Blaine trattenne a stento una risata – Ah sì?

– _Sì_! – confermò James, stringendo il bambolotto di Charming al petto – Sei in incognito? E Snow white dov’è?

Blaine scoccò un’occhiata divertita all’altro uomo, che sembrava sul punto di volersi seppellire sotto il plaid, e strizzò un occhio al suo interlocutore – Snow white non c’è, ad un certo punto ho capito che potevamo essere solo amici.

L’espressione delusa che si sarebbe aspettato non comparve – E perché?

Blaine distolse un istante lo sguardo dal bambino per rivolgerlo sul suo imbarazzato ma interessato padre – Perché a me non piacciono le principesse.

Il viso del bambino si allargò in un sorriso enorme – Ti piaccioni i principi?

– James, _ti prego_ – tentò di fermarlo il padre, ma scrutando di sottecchi la risposta di Blaine, che annuì.

– Papà! – esclamò James, correndo da lui e tirandogli una mano – Te l’avevo _detto_! – allo sguardo interrogativo del “principe Charming”, tornò da lui e annunciò, a precipizio, così veloce da mangiarsi metà delle parole che pronunciava – Papà ha sempre detto che non voleva nessuno che fosse meno di un principe e Charming è il suo preferito e io ti ho riconosciuto subito e sono venuto a dirglielo ma lui continuava a dire che non era vero però _lo vedi_ che esiste e allora puoi sposare papà e andare a vivere insieme in un castello!

Blaine avrebbe voluto scoppiare a ridere, ma sarebbe stato indelicato verso il viso a fuoco dell’altro adulto coinvolto, che tentava disperatamente di mettere a tacere la sua esaltatissima prole tirandosela in grembo.

– Beh – iniziò, circospetto, studiando le reazioni dell’altro uomo – Fuori dal mondo delle favole i matrimoni non funzionano così in fretta, James – al che il bambino smise di sorridere – Prima ci si parla, poi si va agli appuntamenti e poi, moooolto più in là e se tutto va bene, ci si sposa; insomma, ci sono tantissime cose da fare, prima... per esempio – e qui si volse direttamente verso il padre del bambino – Si potrebbe cominciare con un caffè?

James si volse speranzoso verso il suo papà, che lanciò un’occhiata lusingata a Blaine e rispose – Un caffè sarà di sicuro meno pericoloso di una mela avvelenata, immagino; ma per evitare le irrealistiche vicende sentimentali della Disney, direi che il primo passo è presentarsi, non crede?

Blaine ghignò, felice, e si inchinò tendendo una mano verso l’altro uomo – Blaine Anderson, per l’occasione principe Charming, per servirla.

James battè le mani soddisfatto per il comportamento, assolutamente conforme alle favole, del suo “principe Charming” (se avesse detto “Ciao, sono Charming” non sarebbe stato _charming_ per niente e avrebbe perso un sacco di lustro ai suoi occhi di cinquenne), e suo padre non potè fare a meno di ridere maliziosamente e rispondere, porgendogli la mano – Kurt Hummel, Prom queen di una scuola ignobile dell’Ohio, e padre di un Disneyomane terminale.

Ma Blaine, anziché stringerla, tenne la sua mano per le dita e accennò un baciamano – Nessun principe potrebbe aspirare a qualcosa di meglio.

Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio, deliziato – Staremo a vedere.


End file.
